Inheritance
by Lady-Spark
Summary: When two very different boys come into their veela inheritance and turn out to be mates how will things end up? Harry/Draco, Severus/Lucius, Remus/Sirius. Didn't follow the storyline after Book 5, Sirius still lives. Rated T for now, might be moved up to M. I'm horrible at summaries, but I swear it gets better
1. Night of the Inheritance

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters, only the plot, and my mixing of what veelas can do, the rest all belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: So I took some liberties with the birthday's and such to fit the story, and also changed some facts, hope you enjoy and don't flame too hard as its my first story.

* * *

If anyone could see Lucius Malfoy right this instance they'd be surprised by the lack of decorum that he was currently displaying. Thankfully he was within the confines of his own home with only the house elves to see him running through the halls at a break neck speed. It was 5 minutes to midnight and he was headed straight for his son Draco's room. For what seemed to be the thousandth time he cursed his unloving wife to the deepest pit of hell for ensuring Draco's room was on the other side of the manor. Reaching Draco's room with a minute to spare he threw up the strongest wards he knew and rushed to his sons side.

Only a minute now Dragon, lay on your stomach it'll help with the process," he implored softly at his pale faced soon-to-be 16 year old son.

"Does it hurt?" Draco, dreading what would happen once the clock struck midnight.

"Yes Dragon it does, but I'll be here to help you through it, I may not be a healer but I can still help," Lucius finished just as the clock struck midnight, standing next to Draco waiting for what he knew would happen.

After a few seconds the process of Draco coming into his veela inheritance started. With a gut wrenching scream Draco sprouted wings from his shoulder blades, and felt his nails elongate and become talon like. With the first scream Draco gave, Lucius set about pouring some of his healing veela magic into his son to help ease the pain and hasten the process. After what seemed like an eternity of hearing his son whimper in pain the process was complete and the majestic black and silver wings had fully erupted from Draco's back. Going around the bed to sit beside Lucius gently lifted his still whimpering son onto his lap, whispering words of comfort, trying to pour more of his magic into his son.

Turning his head to face his father, too afraid to agitate his wings Draco said, "So, am I the kind of veela you thought I'd be?" His voice laced with a hint of humor.

"With that hot head and protective streak a mile long? I always knew you'd be a warrior Draco, this just means your mate will have to be someone that can keep calm, preferably a healer veela," Lucius answered chuckling slightly at the trouble his sons mate would have trying to keep him in line.

"What on earth are you laughing about father? I'll have you know I'm quite level headed," Draco huffed knowing what was running through his fathers mind, sending him a glare.

"Son, I'll accuse you of many things, but level headed is most definitely not one of them," Lucius answered chuckling a bit more at his sons antics.

Draco huffed, and threw his head on the bed in defeat, knowing his father was right but not wanting to admit it, he is after all a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never admitted defeat, not even to their family members. As he was drifting off into a dream state thinking of his inheritance and who his mate would be, preferably a male, with black hair and big bright eyes, his father moved.

"I know you're tired, after that ordeal, so I'll leave you to sleep my Dragon, rest well," Lucius announced as he made his way over to the door to take down the wards and make his way to his own bedrooms.

"Father, wait! The wings and talons, how I get rid of them? I mean I can't sleep with them out," Draco yelled, getting up a bit to quickly, wincing as his still sore back stung from his sudden movement.

"Just relax Draco, take a couple of deep breaths, like I taught you all those months ago, and envision them retracting into you back and into your hand, concentrate hard son," Lucius said encouragingly, mentally berating himself for forgetting his sons wings were still out.

Lucius watched as his son began to relax himself, despite the obvious pain coming from his back. Then ever so slowly the wings started to retract into into sons back, taking time when Draco lost concentration from the slight sting he felt in his back. The talons disappeared quickly and without much fuss. Once the process was over Draco carefully laid himself against his pillows, looking at his father.

"Will it always take so long?"

"No after a while it won't hurt anymore, making it easier and faster, and in times of need when you or your mate are threatened, the wings will come out to shield you, in next to no time, your wings will protect you from any spells aimed at you, even the deadliest."

"Thank goodness for that, this process would get tedious after awhile," Draco answered, pulling his cover back and settling into his bed.

"Good night father, thank you for helping me through this."

"Good night Draco, no need for thanks, I am your father after all and that is what family is for. Make sure you're prepared to leave for school tomorrow son," Lucius answered lovingly, before taking down the wards and taking his leave to the other side of the manor.

As he entered his rooms, throwing up wards to ensure no one would bother him that night Lucius thought on the night he had received his own magical inheritance. His father had not been so loving or caring, he was also disappointed to discover that his only son and heir was a strange and unique mixture of warrior and healing veela. Instead of being proud his father had told him he was never to tell the world of his healing side, that he would be seen as weak. Now years later, after being denied half of who he was he was finally allowed to use it to help his son in a great, albeit small way and his healing half was ecstatic, now if only his true mate could be with him, all would be complete.

* * *

**At Number 4 Privet Drive**

"Well Hedwig I guess it's going to be another birthday with just the two of us girl," Harry said sticking his finger into Hedwig's cage to run his fingers over her feathers while she nipped on his finger affectionately.

Once again Harry had been locked away in his room for almost the entire day before his birthday, not that the Dursley's cared. If it wasn't for the fact that the police, and the ministry of magic would be all over them if he died his Aunt Petunia would probably have stopped bringing him his meager meals a long time ago, leaving him to starve to death. Thinking back on the summer and the happenings before the end of that's school year he was just thankful to have survived another year, and that he hadn't lost Sirius in that battle against Bellatrix, or he would be rather discouraged. Even though Dumbledore had once again isolated him from the magical world and Hermione and Ron could not or chose not to write him any letters, Harry was still happy for his birthday and the possibility of sweets from the Weasley's.

"5 more minutes girl," Harry said reaching for the small cupcake he'd stolen from the kitchen when he'd been let out earlier, placing a single candle on top, whilst pulling out his lighter from beneath the loose floorboards.

Staring at the clock as the minutes ticked by he couldn't wait for his birthday, hoping against all hope that it would be a better one than all the others before. He already had his sixteen wishes thought out, one for every miraculous year of life that he'd managed to live. With only a minute left before midnight Harry started to say his wishes, waiting to light the candle at midnight.

"I wish to live past this year, I wish Sirius would have his name cleared, I wish that I would know what my secret power is, I wish to find someone to love me, I wish-," he was cut off just as the clock struck midnight when he started throwing up into his wastebasket.

Looking down into the wastebasket he realized with horror that he was throwing up blood, before his mind could begin to process what was happening he was throwing up again, and in the back of his mind he heard two soft pops. Just as he stopped throwing up he looked up and saw two hooded figures in front of him, feeling scared and vulnerable he reached for his wand, not caring about the consequences.

"Calm down Harry, it's just us," the first hooded person said, pulling off his hood to reveal Remus, while the other hooded figure revealed himself to be Sirius.

"What's happening? Am I dying? I don't want to die like this, please help me Remus," Harry gasped before throwing up more blood into his now almost overflowing wastebasket.

"No Harry you're not dying, you're coming into you're inheritance, your mother went through the same thing on her 16th birthday," Remus said while Sirius vanished the blood from the wastebasket while levitating both Harry and wastebasket onto the bed.

"Inheritance as what? Half-dead human?" Harry said sounding aghast at the thought that what he was experiencing was actually normal.

"No, you're part veela Harry, and a healing one at that, right now your body is divesting itself of all its human blood and replacing it with your healing blood," Sirius said running his fingers through Harry's hair and rubbing circles on his back trying to comfort him.

"Well I'd rather keep my human blood thank you very much, I don't much like the sound of being a veela," Harry said, just as Sirius once again vanished the blood he was throwing up.

"You know, that's twice you've vanished the blood in that wastebasket, Lily didn't throw up that much did she?" Remus asked, starting to get worried.

"She once told me that she still had human blood left in her, maybe Harry is going to be even more powerful than she was," Sirius answered also beginning to worry, although Harry seemed to be throwing up less, and further in between.

"Is this the power the dark lord knows not? Also my mother was a muggle how could she possibly have been part veela?" Harry asked quickly before throwing up more blood.

"About that, your grandfather was a half-blood, but when he married a muggle he hoped his children would be muggles. Petunia being his first-born child had more of her mother in her, she is not magical in the least, a squib, not a muggle. When Lily got her letter, your grandfather realized she'd most likely inherited his blood, he was worried she'd be a warrior veela though, so when the time came he told her of her inheritance, and advised her to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays after she changed," Remus answered looking worriedly at the third almost full wastebasket of blood.

"As for if it's the power the dark lord knows not I'm not sure, but in any event we must not tell Dumbledore this. I know you trust him Harry but I think he's stopped seeing you as a child, and only sees you as his weapon," Remus continued, while Sirius vanished the blood once again.

"I'm g-getting tired, I-I just want-t to s-sleep now," Harry said throwing up one last time, before passing out in Sirius' arms.

"Well at least he knows now," Remus whispered.

"True, but he should've been with us, he should have been prepared Moony. He must've been so scared and confused when it started," Sirius answered angrily running a hand through his hair, careful not jostle Harry who was now curled up around him.

"I know Padfoot, but you know it's a miracle we made it here tonight with Dumbledore's meddling. None of that matter now, we'll take him to Grimmauld Place, and tomorrow we'll take him to Kings Cross," Remus answered, although he too was severely angered by the fact that they hadn't been there for their cub.

"If I could I'd take him out of that school, but I know Dumbledore would throw a fit, and his mate is most likely at Hogwarts," Sirius said looking down at Harry with sadness in his eyes.

"I forgot to tell him about his mate, I just wanted him to understand what was happening to him. Do you think he'll be mad? That yet another part of his life was determined for him?" Remus asked while packing up Harry's belongings into his trunk.

"Remus, he'll make it through this like he does everything else, besides his mate is meant to be his perfect other half, like James was for Lily, and I was for you," Sirius responded, muttering the last part with remorse.

"What do you mean was? You're still my perfect other half you idiot," came the slightly angered response from the normally calm man.

"You know you're wolf half rejected me when it thought I'd murdered Lily and James, people it considered part of your pack," he answered looking away when Remus came to stand in front of him.

"Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you knew all that. Yes, my inner wolf did reject you for that, but you are and will always be my true mate you silly man, the wolf and I love you flaws and all," came the loving reply, as Remus gently grabbed his face and forced Sirius to look him in the eye.

"Oh Remus, I didn't know you still felt that way. In any event tonight is about Harry, now that I know there's still a chance, we will have the rest of our lives to fix what's been done between us," Sirius answered giving his wolf a loving look, while settling Harry against him, bridal style.

"You're right. Now I think I've gotten everything Harry will need for school, let's go," he said grabbing Hedwig's cage, and shrinking the trunk before putting it in his pocket.

"I think we should take the portkey we brought, I don't know how Harry's body will react to apparition right now," Sirius said, whilst simultaneously trying to balance Harry in one arm and pull out the empty soda can that was to be used as their portkey.

"You're right, now make sure you've got a good grip on Harry and the portkey so I can activate it."

"I'm ready, just activate it Harry may look light as a feather but dead weight starts to get heavy after awhile."

"Just hold on, you impatient dog," Remus said before casting the activation spell, and Sirius let out his barking laugh.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the first chapter, I don't know how long it will be, but I hope you enjoyed this one. R&R, constructive criticism always welcome.


	2. Standing Your Ground

A/N: this chapter is kind of long, but I wanted to write it, the next chapter will be a short moment of Draco, then Kings Cross

* * *

Later that day at Grimmauld Place

"Why did you two go and get him? You know Albus had a plan for all of us to go and get him later today?" came the voice of Mrs. Weasley from somewhere below him.

Harry woke up when he heard the loud voices from beneath him. For a moment he wondered what Mrs. Weasley was doing at the Dursley's before the events of the previous night came crashing back to him. He quickly sat upright in the bed he was laying in and made to reach for his glasses on the nightstand. As he put them on he realized that something was wrong, because instead of improving his vision they only made it blurry, taking them off he realized that he could see clearly without them.

"I guess that's another perk of being a healing veela," Harry mumbled to himself before exiting the bedroom, heading quietly down the hallway towards the stairwell.

"What I choose to do with my godson is really none of your business Molly. As a matter of fact I don't see what the issue is as he was to be brought here either way," Sirius yelled darkly.

"The issue is that you are a felon on the run from the law, what if someone had seen you? Why must you always be so rebellious Sirius? You should have stayed here and waited for us to fetch him like Albus intended," Molly said sounding exasperated.

"I was wrongfully convicted," Sirius barked, slamming his fist on the table, "and he is my godson, made so my Lily and James, they trusted me, as should you."

"What they were thinking is beyond me, when they knew reliable men like Albus," she muttered darkly.

Just as Mrs. Weasley finished her sentence Harry made it to the kitchen door, opening it in time to see the look of hurt and betrayal cross Sirius' face. Seeing the hurt on Sirius' face made his blood boil. What right did Molly Weasley have to judge his parents decisions? Sirius hadn't murdered anyone, and he appeared to be the only person who actually thought of Harry as a person and not just the savior of the light.

"Molly, that was too far, what has Sirius done to deserve that?" came the calm voice of Remus, just as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Oh Harry dear, I didn't hear you come down, would you like some breakfast?" Molly asked quickly going into her mother hen mode at seeing the state Harry was in.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley I'll eat later," he said taking a seat next to his godfather, giving him and Remus a quick smile.

"Are you sure dear? You're far too thin for my liking," Mrs. Weasley pleaded, looking to Sirius for reinforcements, Sirius merely stuck his nose in the air, ignoring her.

"I'm quite sure, I'll just eat when we go out to get my books," Harry responded, ending the conversation when he grabbed the Daily Prophet off the table and opened it.

Mrs. Weasley huffed in annoyance at the idea that Harry would rather eat out than have her food. It was probably all Sirius' doing anyway, that man had more than a few screws missing since his stint in Azkaban. As she fumed silently what Harry had said finally kicked in, and she turned to face the trio, an evil smirk marring her usually motherly face.

"You can't go out with these two Harry, you need protection when you're in public, what with You-Know-Who on the loose," she said looking at him in what she hoped was a stern yet caring way.

"Remus is more than capable of keeping me safe, and even if he wasn't enough Sirius will be there with us, in his animagus form of course," Harry replied, angered at the fact that she didn't trust his godfather and Remus.

"Sirius shouldn't be out in public, he's a convicted felon, what if someone recognizes him?" she answered, surprised that Harry would disagree with her.

"No one knows about Sirius' animagus form, so that point is invalid, I'm going out with the two people I feel safest with. I don't much like the idea of being followed around by a bunch of Aurors that don't actually care about me," Harry said, getting up from his seat to stare defiantly at Mrs. Weasley.

Just as Harry stood up Remus felt his magic start to crackle faintly around him. Making a quick decision he elbowed Sirius, and stood besides Harry, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Harry gave him a sheepish look, aware that he was about to lose control of his magic, glad that he had them both by his side.

"Molly, I really think this is none of your business, and as such think this conversation is now over. Harry go grab your school list and cloak, we're leaving," Remus said, giving Harry a gentle nudge towards the door.

"Now look here you two, you can't just go gallivanting about with You-Know-Who on the loose, you should be more careful with what you say to Harry. He might start to think that he can do whatever he wants."

"He is a teenager Molly, he's meant to be out gallivanting, by himself, exploring the world, testing the waters, he isn't just the saviour of the Light. So actually he can do whatever he so pleases, and I'll make sure of it so long as I still have breath in my body," Sirius said, angered that no one saw the teenager, only the saviour.

"Sirius is right Molly, Harry is almost of age, and as such he should be allowed to test the waters, to learn what our world has to offer him. Having him hiding away in fear won't help anyone, most especially not Harry," Remus offered, trying to calm the now fuming Molly Weasley.

"Well, I don't think Albus would be happy with this new development," she huffed crossing her arms across her chest, trying to ward them off.

"Albus can bugger off, he's an old coot anyway. And as his godfather I have a say in how he is treated from here on out."

"Sirius Black! How dare you?" Molly screeched.

Just then Harry walked in, cloak on and list in hand. He looked at the adults in the room warily, he didn't like the idea that they were fighting over him, he wasn't special. At the same time he was glad that at least someone was fighting for his happiness, without an agenda of their own.

"I'm ready. Can we go now I have a ton of books I need to buy this year, this being the year we start classes for our careers."

"Yes, we shouldn't stay here a moment longer Harry, to the floo. Molly, I trust this discussion is now over," Remus said ushering both Harry and his still fuming mate to the fireplace in the kitchen.

"And if it isn't?" Molly replied defiantly.

"Then I am saddened to inform you that you must continue this discussion alone. I've had quite enough of it to last me all year."

With that they left a sputtering Molly Weasley behind and entered the floo, heading to the Leaky Cauldron. They exited in the most secluded part of the pub, giving Sirius ample time to change into Snuffles. As they walked out, Harry noticed that several people gave them strange looks, but he paid them no mind, happy to be out and about without a team of Aurors or Order members following.

"So Harry, do you know what classes you'll need to become an auror already?"

"Actually, I don't want to be an auror Remus, everyone just assumed I would."

"Oh," he responded, his eyes widening slightly from the shock, "so what do you want to be Harry?"

"Well, I was thinking about maybe getting a time turner this year and the next, because I don't want to only be one thing. I don't know if that allowed in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world you can always major in more than one thing," Harry replied looking down at his feet, waiting for the mocking he was sure would ensue.

"It's allowed, although greatly unheard of. Nonetheless Sirius and I will support you in whatever way we can cub," Remus answered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, while Snuffles pushed his nose against him, in what Harry assumed to be an approving manner.

"Thank you Remus."

"It's what we're here for cub. So now what is it that you want to be Harry?"

"I want to be a healer and a magizoologist. There's so many animals out there that we don't know about, or that could have great healing properties, I want to find them," he answered passionately.

"That's great cub, so which subjects and respective books are you going to need?"

"Well if Snape will let me into his class I'm going to need a potions book, for herbology Flesh-Eating trees of the world, a guide to advanced transfiguration. I'll also be needing books for alchemy, ancient studies, and earth magic"

"Well that's quite a list Harry, come on let's get to shopping."

Two hours later, an exhausted yet satisfied Harry sat in a corner booth waiting for Remus to pay for their meal. Next to him Sirius was laid down in the booth, looking tired as well. They had bought all his books, withdrawn money from his accounts, and had a good meal at the Leaky Cauldron. He was glad that not many people seemed to notice him whilst they were shopping, and even more glad that he would be returning to Hogwarts the next day.

"Alright Harry, let's go, I'm sure Molly has notified the world that Sirius and I are corrupting you by now."

"I'm sure she has. Thank you for bringing me out Remus," he answered giving the man a one armed hug.

"No thanks needed cub, now let's go before that dog over there decides to stay like that." The reply to this was a sharp bark from Sirius and a playful nip of his hand.

* * *

A/N 2: ok, well hope y'all enjoyed it, please review :)


	3. The End

I've decided that since I did mess up a bit with the months of the year, I just won't continue the story...I may post it again, once I've gone back and fixed, but it's not a definite...I started this when I was on vacation and have more chapters already written out, but with school starting and me screwing up I think I'll stop it now.


End file.
